


100 Things #100 (Gundam Wing)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [100]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Post - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #100 (Gundam Wing)

“So, I was wondering,” Quatre paused, acutely aware of the four sets of eyes watching him. He had spoken to powerful men and women about topics that could change the way humanity lived without any hint of nervousness or fear. Yet, for some reason, talking to the four people he cared for most in the world had him wallowing in doubt. “Well, I have all this room and so I was wondering.” He paused again before taking a deep breath and rushing on. “If you would like a place to stay. I thought that while we were all figuring out what we wanted to do now that the war is over it would be nice to have other people to talk to who understand.”

The four sets of eyes exchanged looks, communicating non-verbally as they often did.

Not surprisingly it was Trowa who reached out to take Quatre's hand, reassuring him. Duo was the one to nod, speaking for the group, when he simply said okay.


End file.
